Green Lantern
Summary of Group ' The Green Lantern' is the shared primary alias of several fictional characters, superheroes appearing in comic books published by DC Comics. The first Green Lantern (Alan Scott) was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Martin Nodell in All-American Comics #16 (July 1940). Each Green Lantern possesses a power ring and power lantern that gives the user great control over the physical world as long as the wielder has sufficient willpower and strength to wield it. The ring is one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, and can be very dangerous. While the ring of the Golden Age Green Lantern (Alan Scott) was magically powered, the rings worn by all subsequent Lanterns were technological creations of the Guardians of the Universe, who granted such rings to worthy candidates. These individuals made up the intergalactic police force known as the Green Lantern Corps. After World War II, when sales of superhero comic books generally declined, DC ceased publishing new adventures of Alan Scott as the Green Lantern. In 1959, at the beginning of the Silver Age of Comic Books, DC editor Julius Schwartz assigned writer John Broome and artist Gil Kane to revive the Green Lantern character, this time as test pilot Hal Jordan, who became a founding member of the Justice League of America. In 1970, writer Denny O'Neil and artist Neal Adams teamed Green Lantern with archer Green Arrow in groundbreaking, socially conscious, and award-winning stories that pitted the sensibilities of the law-and-order-oriented Lantern with the populist Green Arrow. Several cosmically themed series followed, as did occasional different individuals in the role of Earth's Green Lantern. Most prominent of these are Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Guy Gardner, and Kyle Rayner. Each of the Earth's Green Lanterns has been a member of either the Justice Society of America or the Justice League of America, and John Stewart was featured as one of the main characters in both the Justice League and the Justice League Unlimited animated series. The Green Lanterns are often depicted as being close friends of the various men who have been the Flash, the most notable friendships having been between Alan Scott and Jay Garrick (the Golden Age Green Lantern and Flash), Hal Jordan and Barry Allen (the Silver Age Green Lantern and Flash), and Kyle Rayner and Wally West (the modern age Green Lantern and Flash), as well as Jordan being friends with West. For more information about Green Lantern, visit here or here. Appearances in MAD 'Opening Scene' *Hal Jordan appears in the Season 3 opening. 'Season 1' *'Episode 1' Super-Villains for your... Health: The Super Friends version of Sinestro tells a young boy and girl that it's not good to yawn in front of someone else, because it's contagious. 'Season 2' *'Episode 1 (27) RiOa:' The movie is being spoofed alongside with Rio. *'Episode 6 (32)' Superkhakis: Hal Jordan makes a cameo as one of the superheroes wearing the khakis. *'Episode 12 (38) Green Care Bear:' The movie gets spoofed alongside with Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot. *'Episode 20 (46) That's What Super Friends Are For:' Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner makes a cameo sing about the virtues of super friendship. 'Season 3' *'Episode 2 (54) Yawn Carter: 'John Carter meets Hal Jordan in space. [[Season 4|'Season 4']] *[[Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone Have to GOa?|'Episode 18 (96)']]' '[[Does Someone Have to GOa?|'Does Someone Have to GOa?']]: Planet Oa gets spoofed along with ''Does Someone Have to Go?'' Category:Comic Category:Characters Category:Movie Category:Organization Category:Superhero